masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Karians
The Karians are the newest intelligent species to join Citadel Space. The Karians were discovered by Humans exiting a Mass Relay station on the outskirts of Ilos space. Although we are at the early stages of understanding the Karians their rise to becoming a space faring species is similar to that of the humans, they discovered Prothean technology and subsequently gained knowledge of Mass Effect fields and technology. Appearance The Karians are a Bipedal race of Felines, their bodies are well adapted to their home world Osyris. Karians generally stand between 5-6 feet their skin is a very fine fuzz rather than fur. Both males and females have a mane with males’ mane tending to be thick and curly, while females have a shorter straight mane. Most Karians tend to have a beautiful golden skin while those from colder regions have either a silver or magnificent white colour. Biology Karians have a slightly quicker metabolism to humans, but there body structure seems to limit them to living beyond 85 earth years. Although I has been noted in recent times those that live on the colonies have lived up to 90 years. The Karians are mammalian, pregnant Karians give birth to a small litter of young usually no more than 5 young are born. The birth rate of Karians is 3 females to every 2 males; most communities are 66% female 33% male. Culture Although female Karians have always been equal in society it has always been a tradition for males to have two wives. As long as both wives are treated right they are allowed two wives if treated unjust or unfairly both females may leave if they choose to. The honour of the pride (family) has always comes first in Karian culture, disrespecting the pride is the highest penalty to pay in Karian culture. The Karian who disrespects his pride must leave his township and never return unless he can bring honour back to his prides name. Government The Karian home world is still divided into Kingdoms and Principalities. The governments of these nations interbreed and form alliances similar to those in the Salarian Union. The Karian race as a whole fall under the banner of The Kzinti Commonwealth, the 23 most powerful pride bloodlines or the 14 most powerful kingdoms and principalities joined together to unite their world. Under the Kzinti Commonwealth former enemies have become allies and with their new allies each kingdom has grown in power and strength. Military Doctrine In principle The Karian military is similar to that of the Asari; they focus more on solving a solution to a problem rather than going to war. The Karians are trained to be special operatives rather than having large numbers of soldiers. The Karians cannot stand up in a firestorm like Humans, Krogans or Turians can since they cannot use or provide the armor or support fire these other races can. They could not fight a conventional war or a large defensive battle instead they fight guerilla warfare using ambushes and infiltration tactics to demoralize opponents. When The Karians fought a mock battle with the Systems Alliance they found themselves defeated with ease. The Systems Alliance fed them fake intelligence which eventually forced The Karians into surrendering due to the lack of supplies and resources. Economy The Karians currently have a weak economy but it is growing fast. Much of what they provide are medical technology, Exogeni Corp formed a partnership with the largest medical corporation in Osyris. This partnership has driven both Human and Karian economies forward with Exogeni Corp now the largest medical corporation in the galaxy. The Karians are currently the Systems Alliance first client race; The Systems Alliance provides economic help along with extra military strength to The Karians. In exchange The Commonwealth provides The Alliance with medical research, precious resources and a modest amount of funding to protect Karian interests. Religion Most Karians practice the religion Kari, they believe that there spirit never dies and that they can come back reincarnated as the young of their grandchildren. Although this is not practiced by all it is still believed that those who do not believe in this faith will still be reincarnated. They believe those who commit the Kari mortal sins will see their own spirit die in the eyes of those who love them most and that they will never be reincarnated, but will instead become the stone from which their graves are constructed. Category:Species